


Little Sisters and Little Brothers

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: New additions in the upcoming years...





	1. The Little Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip gets his first sibling... a baby sister.

_One Year Later..._

Little Philip, only two years old, let out a little gasp as he looked down at the small, pretty baby in his mother's arms, sleeping peacefully as she curled up in their mama's chest in an orange blanket. Eliza shedded a tear, leting it slide down her rosy cheeks as she bit her lips in a smile as her son contuined to stare the little baby is awe. Alexander chuckled, stroking his son's hair as he murmured, "You see her, Pip, she's your baby sister..."

"Mi hermana?" Philip gasped, looking up at his parents with wide eyes and toothy smile. His parents chuckled at his reaction in delight, Alexander lightly ruffled his hair as he replied,

"Yes, she is."

Philip contuined to look down at his baby sister, who remained snuggled up in their mama as their papa wiped their mama's damp forehead before kissing her head. Eliza giggled as Alexander then pressed a kiss behind her ear before feeling soft in the heart as he whispered, "Betsey... thank you."

Alexander was beyond grateful, his two precious angels were safe and this time, Alexander was allowed to be inside when the delivery was happening. His heart did contuine to break however, seeing his precious angel sobbing in pain, cletching onto his hand as Alexander wanted to do anything to help her feel better. Though, Eliza nearly broke his arm, theur baby girl was successfully born and Alexander actually was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and hold their precious daughter in the safety of his arms. 

"She is so pretty..." Philip whispered, catching his parents attention as they smiled warmly at him. "She looks like mama!"

Alexander chuckled while Eliza giggled as she pressed a loving kiss on her daughter's brow and then her son's forehead. Alexander gaze at his perfect family with devotion, "Yes... she does..." their daughter was already a mirroring image of his Eliza, he couldn't happier because he always longed that his precious daughters will look like the beautiful woman he fell love with. His dream came true. 

"Philip, meet Angelica Margarita..." Eliza whispered, Philip grinned as he let his little sister hold his fingers in her tiny hands. 

"Hi, Angie..." Philip whispered with a light giggle. "She likes me, mama!"

"Yes, she does!" Eliza replied with a teary laugh, looking down as her daughter opened her eyes, stilling holding Philip's finger. Little Angie let out a little yawn, cuddling into her mother's chest. 

It was a peaceful moment...

Until Angelica and Peggy rammed into the doorway with a small crash, surpringly, the baby remained undisturbed as her two aunts were panting as they tried to catch their breathes. Alexander and Eliza blinked, staring at them with wide eyes while Philip entertained his baby sister, unfazed. Both, Angelica and Peggy had their hairs messed up and slightly damp due to the rain outside, their clothes wrinkled and wet. Angelica actually had another baby four months prior, having to marry John Church a while after Alexander and Eliza did as the outcome was their daughter: Elizabeth 'Betsey' Catherine Church, named after Church's mother and Eliza, as well as the sisters mother. Peggy, though, she didn't had children... yet, she had eloped with Stephen Van Rennselaer not so long ago and is happily enjoying married life like her sisters, children was soon to be on the list too. 

"Watch where you're going," Angelica murmured, pulling away from Angelica as she fixed her pink sweater while Peggy glared daggers with a huff,

"You watch where you're going," she quietly snapped, getting up and fixing her yellow jumper. 

Both sisters panted, untangling themselves from each other after shootinh a disgusted look and glare, fixing their composture before their heart raced as they saw the tiny bundle in Eliza's arms. Eliza smiled warmly at her sisters, nodding her head as her two sisters gasped with gleeful smiles while Alexander raised a brow in confusion of his sister-in-laws rather comical apperances. Philip looked over his shoulders and giggled, reaching for his aunts as Peggy went over to lift him up and place him in her laps after sitting on the edge of the bed next to Alexander. Meanwhile, Angelica hovered over with intrigued eyes as Peggy as she murmured, "She's so tiny... she looks like you, Eliza..."

"And I'm happy," Alexander chuckled, stroking his daughter's hair as Eliza leaned her head on his shoulder as their daughter slept peacefully on her chest. 

"Meet Angelica Margarita Hamilton-Washington..." Eliza whispered with a teary smile of joy.

Angelica Margarita Hamilton-Washington, Little Angie, will be the brightest and most happiest girl of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you know:
> 
> The timelines are different and I might switch things up here and there. I am mostly playing around with this idea. 
> 
> Philip, Angie, Fanny, Alex, James, John, William, Liza, and Little Phil (I'm changing his name for this story and I think most of you already know what) their adventure awaits later in the following as Hamliza's adventure has only begun!


	2. A Gift and Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamiltons have a new addition... a little girl named Fanny...

_One Year Later..._

Mrs. Schuyler sighs with a light smile, gazing down at the her grandson and _two _granddaughters by hovering by the crib as she looked upon Philip, Angie, and the new addition, Fanny Antill Hamilton-Washington. The three siblings snuggled against each other, clinging together as Philip was between his two sisters as he protectively held them in his arms. Mrs. Schuyler grinned before making her way out the nursery as she came to see the angelic smile of her daughter by the doorway. Reaching down, Mrs. Schuyler held her daughter's hands close to her lips as she pressed a delicate kiss as Eliza looked down with a genuine smile.

"I am so glad you and Alexander decided to take Little Fanny in after the unfirnated incident..." Mrs. Schuyler sighs as Eliza's smile faltered at the memory. Nodding her head, Eliza winced at the horrific memory when Alexander burst through the door of their house as he exclaimed the terrible news that his client and college friend, Edward Antill and his wife had a horrible car crash and twenty-four hours later... the couple was prounced dead. Alexander was heartbroken, overwhelmed, shattered, Eliza found herseld in the far corner on her knees, embracing her husband as she soothed him from a massive painc attack as the traumatic memory of his own parents dying in front of him had swirled back to his mind as he clinged onto her and begged her not to leave him too. It was very heartbreaking for her as Eliza already promised herself to devote herself protecting him not matter what. 

News reached around, The Antills two daughters, Mary (8) and Frances 'Fanny' Antill (barely one) were in need of homes. Mary went off after being adopted by one of their mother's friends while The Hamiltons did not hesitated on taking Little Fanny into their care. That was only two months ago... The Hamiltons were happy to give Fanny her new forever home.

The mother and daughter both made their way down the stairs of The Pastures, finding Isabelle in the dining room already setting ul three cups of tea. She smiled at them as they smiled back. They were the only ones awake left, Cornelia and Caty were put to bed hours ago, Rennselaer was also in bed, while Jeremiah and Bradstreet had went off to college. It was a summer evening, Eliza was visiting her parents for the breaks as Alexander would arrive by tomorrow morning after finishing the last few of his papers. Mr. Schuyler was also out, in his office as he was the Senator and had to take care of a few things and would be back by two days... hopefully.

"Fine evening," Isabelle insisted as she handed Mrs. Schuyler a cup of tea as the woman thanked her.

"Indeed," Mrs. Schuyler agreed as Eliza took a seat as so did Isabelle. "Though, it's very quiet... usually Brad and Jeremiah would be scattering around with Renny upstairs. The house feels so empty with them."

She sighs, adding on, "You all grown up so much. First Angelica, then Eliza, then Peggy, then Brad, then Jeremiah, soon Renny, Nelia, and Caty would be gone too."

"But, we would always come over," Eliza insisted as she took a sip of her tea with a cheeky smile as Mrs. Schuyler chuckled,

"Yes, while you're at it, give me six more grandchildren," She pushed playfully as Eliza's cheeks heated up with a little giggle escaping her,

"Ma..." the second eldest Schuyler shyly said with rosy cheeks. Isabelle grinned as she added on,

"I'm sure Alexander wouldn't mind~."

"Indeed," Mrs. Schuyler smirked, Eliza offered a smile but froze as she noticed they weren't looking at her... in fact, they were looking behind her. 

Eliza's eyes widen wuth a gasp as she felt a pair of lips kissing her temples from behind her, nearly dropping her tea cup as she swiftly put it on the table and wheeled to see her smugged husband. "Alexander!" She gasped, before joyfully getting up and wrapping her arms around him, "When did you get here?"

"Well..." Alexander pulled, a hand still placed on her waist as he held her close to him as both of her hands lakd on his chest. He glanced at his watch and shrugged, "Prehaps ten minutes or so?~"

Eliza chuckled as she rolled her eyes, hearing her mother and Isabelle snickering behind her as Alexander flashed a charming. "what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Hm... love me?" He suggested cheekily as Eliza smirked, kissing his cheek as she whispered in his ear,

"I already do."

Alexander was very satisfied.

* * *

Little Fanny's small cries were heard in the nursery, Eliza quickly made her way and lifted Fanny into her arms, Angie and Philip remained asleep. Gently rocking her baby, Eliza pressed a gentle kiss on the little girl's brow as her little cries hushed to whimpers, snuggling in Eliza's chest as her mama held her comfortingly. Sitting on the rocking chiar, similiar to the ones The Hamiltons had of their own, Eliza hummed the lullaby she sang to her children as little Fanny found ease and her tiny hands cletched onto her mama's robe and snuggled in farther with a quirk of a smile on the corner of her lips.

Eliza sighs, kissing her baby's forehead before getting up to her feet and quietly made it to the crib as she carefully placed Fanny with Philip and Angie. All three snuggled into each other as she gently pulled the blanket up to their chest. Eliza smiled, gazing lovingly at her precious babies before letting a quiet gasp as two familiar arms wrapped around her waist, smiling as Alexander pressed a kiss on her temples before nesting his chin on her shoulder.

"Their perfect..." Alexander whispered, Eliza hummed in agreement as she went back to admire her babies. "...Just like their mother."

"And their father," she added on, Alexander was ready to protest but grinned at her as she looked at him meaningfully as he contuined on to hold her as they went back to admiring their babies.

They really are perfect... their precious babies.


	3. Trouble Maker #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another baby into the family... Lafayette is happy for his friends... but also a little offended

_One Year Later..._

"...You named your second son... after yourself?!" Lafayette exclaimed, holding Alexander Jr in his arms, blinking several times as the baby yawned while staring up at the Frenchman looking bored. 

Alexander sighs, hovering over Eliza's seat as she glanced up at him with a pitiful smile while Adrienne giggled quietly at the far end on the couch as she watched her husband complain. The rest of the children were in the Lafayette's playroom down the hall as the door remained open so they could hear everything. Philip and Georges playing with toy words, Anastasie being the captain of the ship while Angie, Virginie, and Fanny watched with innocent smiles as they sat on a blanket on the floor while they played with dolls. Virginie was born only a few weeks after Angie, making them of the same age. The Hamilton recently had a new addition, Little Alexander Hamilton-Washington Jr who was born a month ago, now Lafayette was meeting him.

Little Alex didn't seem impressed by the Frenchman. Lafayette blinked before grumbling, yet remained fond of the baby as he gently placed him into Adrienne's arms as she cooed and made baby noises as Alex immediatly perked up and giggled. Lafayette muttered, "What happened 'Lafayette Hamilton'?"

"Laf... there is no way we're naming our son 'Lafayette'," Alaxander grumbled, Eliza looked at him with consideration. 

"Why not?" Lafayette wasn't giving up, crossing his arms as Alex quietly whined as Adrienne briefly stopped playing with as she turned to look at her husband with a tight frown. 

"...Because..." Alexander gestured, shaking his head. "You have twenty names... and 'Lafayette Hamilton', that's a terrible name!"

"Terrible?!" Lafayette exclaimed, rising to his feet as Alexander, Eliza, and Adrienne all sighs with weak smiles as Lafayette went in a rant of his family history of all the amazement The Noble Lafayette Family as done in the course of history. He went on and on, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace everytime he made a point. Adrienne kissed Alex's temples before handing him to his mama, Eliza placed her baby boy in her arms as he happily snuggled into her, ignoring the Frenchman's rants. 

"Laf... if you wanted your namesake, you should have named your son after yourself," Alexander pointed with a amused smirk before it fell as Lafayette grumbled,

"Well that is plain arrogance and being vain," he replied as Alexander then raised his brow, Eliza blinked before grabbing his arm as he grumbled, patting her hand as he looked at his friend,

"Are you saying I'm arrogant?" He asked as Lafayette murmured something that states his disappointment... God, he could be so aloof sometimes! He made his way back to Adrienne, who sighs heavily looking at him in dismay but welcomed him in her arms, anyway as he wept at his breaking heart. 

"No. I'm stating the idea is arrogant... naming your child after yourself and-," Lafayette began with a dramatic sniff but Eliza sighs with a awkward smile as she handed Little Alex his pacifier,

"Um, I named our son after Alexander," she said and immediatly, the colors in Lafayette's face drained out as dried tears stained his face. His wife gasped before quietlu giggling as she held her husband close while Alexander mused. 

"O-oh..." He began before adding, "My apologies, mon ami..." a pause before adding on with a pitiful sigh, "Prehaps I'm the arrogant one..." 

Adrienne gasped before carresing his arm, Eliza blinked before stating "No, no, you are not!" While Alexander gave a symphatic smile to his friend who offered a weak smile. 

"You aren't vain," Eliza said, hoisting Little Alex up as the baby titled his head innocently at Lafayette. "Don't you agree, Alex?"

In response, Alex threw his pacifier that hit the Frenchman's nose as Lafayette squeezed his eyes shut at the light inpact while Adrienne gasped. Eliza's mouth dropped in shock, while her baby giggled and Alexander burst out laughing as he looked away while looming over her chair. 

Lafayette opened one eye before opening both as he blinked, a bit taken back at first before slowly smiling as he began snickering as he said, "Y'know, I think Alexander suits him. Like father like son."

At his comment, the room burst into laughter while Alex giggled, snuggling into his mama happily. 

Like father like son, indeed! 


	4. Trouble Maker #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Alex is not sure he will like his baby brother... but that will quickly change after one action.

_Two Years Later..._

Alex gaze down at the baby in his mother's arms and frowned, James Alexander Hamilton-Washington yawned in his sleep before cuddling their mama. Their mama laid back in bed, of the hospital, the baby laying comfortably on her chest. Philip, Angie, and Fanny gazed at the baby in awe while Alex pouted in his father's arms, even their father was in awe of the small being. Alex was more upset than happy, he was no longer the baby anymore... James was... James stole his mama, papi, brother and sisters! Looking away, the little boy hid his face in his father's shoulder, not wanting to look at the baby. He heard his mama talking, his brother and sisters giggling excitedly,

"He's holding my finger!" Angie giggled happily, on her knees at the edge of the bed as their mama giggled fondly at her daughter's delight. Philip and Fanny gushed happily at their baby brother while their papi cooed at the little being in their mama's arms. 

Little Alex sighs, looking over at the little baby, he knew he'll probably would never lile him.

"Now, aren't you a cute one-," Alexander began, reaching out to tickle his now youngest son's chin. 

Once his index finger reached down to gently tickle his son's chin, the baby's eyes opened and gurgled for a moment before spitting up on his father's finger. Alexander jolted away, bouncing Alex in his arm while flapping his hand in a slight disgust but flicker of amusement. Philip, Angie, amd Fanny all burst out laighing, nearly falling off the bed while their mama gasped, though giggling as she gently wiped James' chin as the baby smiled as he snuggled into her chest. 

"Well hello to you too," Alexander muttered, shaking his head with a quirk of a smile as Little Alex began giggling, eyeing James now rather fondly. 

"Well, well!" A familiar chuckle was heard by the doorway, Eliza looked behind her husband and grinned,

"Jem!" she happily exclaimed while her three eldest quietly cheered,

"Uncle Jem!"

Alexander looked behind him while Little Alex remained admiring his baby brother. By the doorway, James 'Jem' Hamilton-Washington stood by with a smile as he slowly came over, hovering over his sister-in-law who gently placed his and his and his brother's father's namesake, into the safety of his arms. Little James looked up at uncle, curious and rather confused as he wondered where his beautiful mama went. Though, Jem noticed the tears welling up in the baby's eyes, he swiftly and carefully handed James to Eliza,

"Okay, young man, here's your mama," he chuckled, pulling back with a grin as he patted his younger brother's shoulder and then carressed the back of Alex's head. "Congrats, brother, he looks like you... he even has your squishy face."

"_Our _faces are not chubby!" Alexander snapped, Jem smiled innocently before handing his brother a handkerchief to wipe his finger.

"Oh, real mature," Jem mused with a innocent grin towards Eliza, who smiled warmly at hem."And I never said it was, I said it was squishy."

"Alexander," Eliza muse, grinning at her husband who shrugged before pouting like a child.

"Why did we have to name our son after him again..?" he murmured, resting Alex on the bed who carefully crawled up to his mama, not minding the curious eyes drawn upon him. His older brother and sisters tilted their head in curiousity, their mama blinked but smile encouringly while his papi and uncle exchanged curious looks. 

Alex offered his finger, James looked up at him for a moment with a little smile and then grasped onto his brother's finger... 

And this is the birth of 'The Evil Duo'.


	5. The Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette finds out he won’t have a namesake anytime soon...

_Four Years Later..._

John Barker Church couldn’t help but smile down at the baby that laid in his sister-in-law’s arms as he sat on the edge of he bed in total awe. “He looks like Alexander...”

”But he’s quiet,” Lafayette chuckled, who leaned on the doorway to the room with crossed arms and smiling down at the three. Eliza giggled, kissing her newborn son’s forehead before leaning into a light embrace from her brother-in-law as caressed her head, “Thank you, John... for helping me through this...”

”It was nothing,” Church insisted but Lafayette scoffed as he responded,

“Church, the doctors and nurses all mistakes you to be the husband because you were in there holding Eliza’s hand and making sure she is going to be alright.”

It was true, Church was the one who was holding Eliza’s hand during her delivery and why Alexander wasn’t here... the man was all across the country to help Washington and Mr. Schuyler with a political meeting. Eliza has insisted him to go with them after the requested his help, since the matter will be resolved in six days, which was enough time before the baby was due that was another two days away from his arrival. However, number six wanted make an appearance three days early! The baby might be a quiet one but knew how to make a dramatic entry, much like his father. 

Church and Eliza shared a look before snickering at Lafayette’s words, before gasping as Alexander slipped into the room, his suit all ruffled up and his hair all slick with sweat as he pushed the Frenchman to the side and cried, “Betsey!”

”Alexander!” Eliza blinked, before smiling as Alexander gaze at her as all his anxiety was replaced with adoration for his wife and newborn as he rushed to her side, 

“Oh Betsey!” He kissed he lips as Eliza then snuggled into his chest while looking down as their baby looked up and cooed. Alexander grinned and played with his son’s little fingers, who made a grab for his larger ones,

”Why hello there,” Alexander leaned down to kiss his son’s brow but the boy had other ideas he grabbed onto his papi’s glasses and pulled them off. Eliza gasped as Alexander helped at the sudden pull, Church blinked in surprise before trying to suppress his laughter while Lafayette snickered at the sight, still hunched over as he tried to find his balance again.

”Our little bookworm,” Alexander murmured, rubbing his snout before trying to peel his glasses from his son’s little hands. “Now, now, you don’t want my eyesight...”

”John, please give papi his glasses,” Eliza cooed, managing to get the glasses out of her son’s rather strong grasp. 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Lafayette exclaimed, rubbing his head after regaining his balance after Alexander pushed him aside. Church looked at the couple in surprise, both Alexander and Eliza looked at each other with flushed cheeks before smiling nervously at Church,

”Well,” Eliza began, carefully going on. “Alexander and I have talked about this for a while...”

”Considering you are such a good influence on our children-,” Alexander continued,

”And I’m not?” Lafayette exclaimed, seemingly more offended, Alexander shot him a glare before continuing on,

”And how close you are to us, especially Eliza, I sometime feel I need to be jealous,” Alexander smirked as Eliza shook her head and leaned into him with a smile. Church, on the other hand was overwhelmed as he couldn’t help smiling as tears welled up in his eyes,

”So...” he said as a single tear went down his cheek.

“Meet John Church Hamilton-Washington,” Eliza announced as Church let out a joyful cry and gently embraced his friends. 

Lafayette, though, he smiled at the sight, grumbled as he thought to himself, _‘Perhaps I should consider on stealing the birth certificate when they have their next son...’_

Welcome to the world, Little Bookworm, it will be a long ride.


	6. Mama’s Little Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is late and Alexander can’t put his son to sleep...but seems like Eliza can.

_Five Years Later..._

William Stephen Hamilton-Washington wailed on the top of his lungs as his father tried to sooth him as much as he could, bouncing him around in his arms as he paced in the nursery. There were dark lines under Alexander’s eyes as he was now desperate for sleep as this was the third time William woke up in the late hours and it was Alexander’s turn again. During the first, both Alexander and Eliza went to sooth him and within ten minutes he went to sleep. During the second time, Eliza went and a minute later, William was fast asleep. Now for the third time, Alexander went and it was terrible, William kept screaming for no apprentice reason and for a little two month old baby he had a strong pairs of lungs. Defiantly like his father...

Twenty minutes had past and his son was still crying, Alexander felt like crying himself because why was his son screaming and why can’t he sooth him? He and his family were currently at his childhood home, The Washington’s House, William’s cries didn’t go unheard as Martha came in with tired eyes as she asked, “Is Little Will alright? He been crying for nearly half an hour!” 

“Half an hour?!” Alexander cried as he continued to try and sooth his baby, patting his back but to no avail on calming him. Looking up at the clock, it was nearly 3:25 A.M! Alexander already checked if his son needed a change, a bottle, or his pacifier, but nothing came out of it. Alexander looked at his mother, who was just as desperate as him as she tried to calm her grandson, though his cries limited, he continued to sob loudly as Martha tried to bounce around,

”Please, William,” Martha swayed him around but was not able to calm her grandson. “Times like this, I wished your father wasn’t such a deep sleeper.” 

It was true, Washington is sleeping through all of this and not bothered by his grandson’s cries. No, instead, he is out like a horse and shall not be disturbed until morning. Eliza was attending Philip, Angie, Fanny, Alex, James, and John, to makes sure they remain asleep and Alexander and Martha prayed she could come over and see what was the matter with William. Their wish was granted, Eliza came into the nursery and gasped at the sight,

“You poor things...” she managed to say through her son’s wails, Martha gave her a tired smile and handed William to Eliza. Eliza gave her husband and mother-in-law an apologetic smile before softly cooing at her son as she rocked him back and forth. 

William was ready to start screaming again but it was then he blinked through his tears and immediately fell silent in awe, finding his mother in his gaze. The room went quiet, Eliza was surprised but relieved as she hummed the lullaby she sang to her children and counties to sway her baby boy. Martha stares at her daughter-in-law and grandson in awe, blinking back in amazement as in seconds William fell quiet due to only seeing his mother. Alexander was in a mixture of amazement, love struck, and slightly offended.

Amazed, because how immediately quiet William fell after seeing his mama. Love struck, because Alexander always was when he looked at his precious Eliza, but even more of the beauty of his wife holding their son. Slightly offended because he found out William favours Eliza more than him.

”And I thought Philip was mama’s boy,” Martha smirked, looking over at her son who forced a tired laugh. 

Eliza smiles at her mother-in-law’s cheeky words, bidding her off as Martha kissed Eliza’s temples and William’s forehead before going off to sleep. Alexander watched his wife swaying her son into a deep slumber as she gently pressed a loving kiss on his forehead of true love, carefully placing him into the crib as William immediately curled up with the teddy bear Eliza made for him. 

“Sleep well, My Little Warrior,” Eliza whispered, gazing down at her son with loving eyes. 

Alexander made his way over, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as Eliza smiled as she felt his chin resting on her shoulders,

”He stole Philip’s title as Mama’s Boy,” he mused as Eliza quietly giggled, replying,

”William is Mama’s Little Warrior,” she gaze down at her sleeping baby with warm eyes. 

“He is going to be a strong one,” Alexander whispers as Eliza hummed quietly in agreement. 

Yes, William was Mama’s Little Warrior.


	7. Little Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some complications happened and Alexander has a breakdown over the stress and panick for his angels.

_Two Years Later_

Alexander felt tears welling up in his eyes as he could finally hold his baby girl into the safety of his arms. A thin tear slid down his cheek as he choked on a gasp as his tiny, infant daughter whimpered in her rest as she struggled to open her eyes. She had came early, a month early to be exact as Eliza’s water broke suddenly and was rushed to the hospital to the C Section. Something was wrong, was what the doctors were telling him and Alexander wasn’t allow to be with his wife or hold his little baby in his arms and it was crushing him. It was getting serious, Doctor Hosack, a family friend and one of the doctors that examined Eliza, had told the terrible truth that there is a high chance that both mother and baby could lose their life if they aren’t too careful. Alexander was broken, pacing back and forth as his son Philip, brother-in-law Stephen Van Rennselaer, and brothers Tench and Jem, tried to console him that everything was going to be okay.

Everything was _not _okay, his precious Angel and baby were in pain and would probably be stripped away from him, how is he suppose be calm?! Alexander remembered he was pacing back and forth, outside of the theatre room, before falling down in defeat into a chair and buried his face into his palms. “It’s my fault, I could have done something, I could’ve helped her, helped _them!_”

”Alex-,” Jem began as he reached down to hold his brother’s shoulder but Alexander rosed up and began pacing again and exclaiming his faults,

”No! It is always my fault, I should have been by her side more and cut time at work at every damn chance I had! I should have been attentive to her!” He cried as he past Philip, the seventeen-year-old opened his mouth and tried to make out,

”You were, pa-,”

”But no! I’m a selfish, arrogant, ignorant, vain fool with a loudmouth and could do nothing right!” Alexander went on as Philip realized his father won’t listen to anyone at the moment, let alone a teenager who was still in school, he desperately turned to his uncles with tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Alexander, please-,” Stephen trued But Alexander kept going,

”She deserved the best life and I couldn’t provide her that, I should have known better! I shouldn’t have let her love me!” 

“Alexander,” Jem tried again but Alexander cried out,

”My Betsey and my baby, my little angels, I’m going to lose them both and it will be my fault! They’re both going to die-“

”_For the **LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP ALREADY ALEXANDER!!**_” Tench screamed, grabbing Alexander by the arms and shook him violently that took everyone back as Stephen and Jem had to regain themselves to attempt to let the eldest of the group to let go of the panicking father but stopped when Tench continued to yell, “Now, you listen up here...”

His tone was merely a hiss as Alexander was frozen at his brother’s cold voice, nearly shivering as Tench snarled in his ear, “Either you get it together or I’ll deem this sacrifice pointless.”

”S-sacrifice?” Alexander whimpered, pretty sure that his son, brother-in-law didn’t hear his brother’s words but Jem certainly did. Tench ignored his brother’s whimpers and slowly regained posture and pulled away,

”You have forgotten, that angel inside there, had already given birth to six of your weird looking kids,” Tench told him, both Alexander and Philip looked offended while Jem and Stephen shared a look that was laced with weak amusement and the feeling of overwhelmed them all,

”My kids aren’t weird looking,” Alexander exclaimed, forgetting his worries for a brief second was Philip exclaimed,

”Uncle!?” He was still offended by his uncle’s words as Tench scratched his chin and nodded,

”Y’know what, no...” he said a-matter-fairly, Philip and Alexander looked satisfied for a brief moment until Tench spoke again. “Angie and Fanny are the most attractive, they take it from their mother.”

Philip’s mouth dropped while Alexander had the means to actually laugh along with Jem and Stephen, Tench smiles at his achievement but it slowly faded when Alexander’s laughter turned to crying as fat tears dropped down his cheeks as he choked on son’s and fell to his knees. Philip knelt beside his father and held him, “Mama is going to be okay... we are going to have a perfect family, pa.”

”This is your happy ending,” Stephen added, falling on Alexander’s other side, resting a hand on the poor man’s shoulder. “Eliza is not leaving you anytime soon...”

”How could she? She is too much in love with his squishy face,” Jem added, kneeling down as he smiled when he heard his brother chuckle through a sniff, 

“My face is not chubby...” Alexander managed to say as he looked up to him. Tench smiled and kneel before his youngest brother and lifted his chin,

”You are leaving this hospital with two angels, brother, I swear you would...” Tench promised as Alexander stared at him for a moment before falling into his embrace.

”Thank you, for everything...” Alexander whispered in his brother’s ear. Tench was quiet and patted his brother’s back and said nothing.

They waited for hours, perhaps four hours in total, Alexander was waiting for any news. Until finally, Doctor Hosack emerged outside, pulling down his mask as Alexander stumbled up, feeling his son, brothers , and brother-in-law’s eyes on him, “Doctor.. are they-?” His voice was shaky, the Doctor smiled and patted his shoulder,

”They’re alright, both mother and daughter,” he said, Alexander heard Philip cheer,

”Thank God it is not another brother!” Philip cried. “I can’t handle another one!”

”Here that, Alexander, they are okay!” Jem said, grabbing his brother’s arm as Alexander burst into tears of joy and flunked himself onto his brother. 

They’re okay, his angels are okay!

* * *

Alexander held his baby girl in his arms, swaying her back and forth in the nursery by the crib as he placed a gentle kiss on her brow. Eliza peers her eyes from the doorway, smiling lightly as she watched her husband kissed their daughter’s brow. 

Just when he he thought he cried enough already, but his baby girl was so beautiful like her mother as Alexander had to name her after the woman who changed his life. 

His baby whimpered in her sleep, Alexander presses another kiss on her forehead, remembering how he panicked when she first did that when he first held her. He thought something wrong right away, doctors and nurses examined her and confirmed she was a weak baby but with proper care, she will have a healthy life. His poor little love, was so fragile and innocent...

”Ssh, My Liza, papi will protect you,” he whispered as his tiny daughter snuggled into him to find warmth. Eliza slowly went over and hugged him from behind as he turned and kissed her lips. Both of them then watched their girl, Eliza caressed her daughter’s head affectionately as they both smiled as they recalled Stephen cooing at Little Liza in the morning when he visited.

“Who’s my Little Amor,” they recalled him saying as he played with her as Little Liza snuggled into him as he chuckled lightly. “There’s my Little Amor.”

A simple nickname that fits. Eliza leaned to rest her head on her husbnd’s shoulder,

”Our Little Amor...” He sniffed with joy as Eliza let tears of happiness slide down her cheeks as she nodded.

This was perfect.

Eliza Catherine ‘Liza’ Hamilton-Washington was safe in her parents’ embrace.

Their Little Amor was safe.


	8. Their Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette finally gets his namesake.

_Three Years Later..._

Eliza giggled, kissing her newborn’s son’s forehead as he snuggled up into her chest, clinging to the fabric of her gown. A little smile quirked on the corner of his lips, William huffed in his father’s arms with crossed arms. The new baby was stealing his position as mama’s protector! Though, as much as he tried, William couldn’t stay angry for long because his new baby brother was so cute as he struggled not to smile because the baby was making his beautiful mama happy. Alexander chuckled joyfully, resting William down on the bed as the boy gently hugged his mama as Eliza kissed her son’s forehead happily. Angie giggled with Fanny, hovering over their mother with delighted laughs as Philip sat on the edge of the bed with a wide grin. Alex and James stood at the end of the bed, grinning big at the sight while John made his way between Angie and Fanny, holding Liza in his arms as they both held big smiles. Alexander let out a joyful laugh and kissed Eliza’s lips as she giggled, pulling away and snuggled with her baby boy, who opened his eyes without much effort as John quietly exclaimed,

”He has papi’s eyes!”

”And your mama’s smile,” Alexander chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning to kiss his son’s forehead as the baby giggled at the tingly feeling. He was a rather wriggly one, moving his arms and kicking his little feet, he was surely an active one and a very healthy one. 

“Our Little Light...” Eliza chuckled, looking down at her precious boy as her eyes watered.

”Don’t cry mama,” William pleaded as Liza nodded as John placed her on the bed, crawling to her mama’s side.

”Smile,” Liza agreed, Eliza giggled nodding as she kissed her little girl’s forehead. Alexander had a shaky smile on his face, Eliza turned to hip and let out a watery laugh,

”Our perfect family,” she said as Alexander nodded,

”Our perfect family,” he repeated as he made sure this was real. Nine beautiful, healthy children all smiling and laughing. His angel healthy and safe. He was a papa, again! This was his happy ending, his happy beginning, his happy everything!

Alexander chuckled as he held his family close as they all formed together like puzzled pieces, fitting in perfectly in all laughs and giggles. This was perfect... until Lafayette races into the room with pleading eyes as tears riveted down his cheeks,

”Alexander, please!!!”

Alexander relunctly pulled away from his family, who all stared at the Frenchman with wide eyes in a mixture of amazement and confusion. Alexander sighs heavily, shaking his head, “Laf-,” 

“What’s his name?” Lafayette cut in, beggingly. Alexander froze, raising a brow as he realized he and Eliza hadn’t really decided yet, defeated, he was opened his mouth to tell him the truth until his precious wife cheerfully said,

”Gilbert de Lafayette Hamilton-Washington,” she said as all her children looked at her in surprised, Alexander’s mouth dropped and Lafayette’s tears dried up.

”Huh?” Alexander managed as Eliza nodded with a smile, he realized she was serious as did everyone else. Their children exchanged grins while Alexander remained dumbfounded, while Lafayette cheered joyfully as he went over to kiss Eliza’s hand and his namesake’s forehead. 

In the end, Alexander was consoled by his brother’s, Jem, Mac, Richie, and Tench outside of the room while everyone congratulated on the Hamiltons’ new addition inside the room where Eliza sat with Gilbert. Resting his face on Jem’s shoulder, Alexander looked back inside of the room and caught Eliza’s warm eyes on him as she gave him the familiar angelic, welcoming smile as he sighs blissfully, 

“My perfect family...” he whispered, Jem grinned at him as so did the rest of his brother’s as they patted his back on congrats. Alexander looked over at met Tench’s eyes... they smiled at each other in satisfaction. Both were satisfied.

Gilbert was The Hamilton’s Little Light and he will shine on their life as they move forward with peace and love.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
